Il est magique
by Imagie
Summary: Sam Evans revient à McKinley après quelques longs mois d'absence. Tout est presque parfait. Presque, parce que le nouveau, Rory, refuse de chanter, alors que d'après Rachel : "Il est magique". Plutôt frustrant.


** Bon,** je vous passe les disclaimers puisque je n'ai absolument aucun droit sur Glee (et que si j'en avait, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça! Sans rire, quelqu'un d'autre est profondément blessé par l'épisode 22 de la saison 3? C'est quoi cette fin?) et que les personnages ne sont pas les miens. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de mon va lire lire cette fic', au cas où, je suis un peu rouillée donc elle n'est pas fameuse, je m'en excuse. A tout de suite !

* * *

« -Oh, Sam, Sam, tu vas vraiment l'adorer, tu vas voir! »

Rachel avait l'air enthousiaste, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle se retourna, regardant un instant son ami avec des yeux brillants, puis reprit l'éloge qu'elle faisait d'un jeune garçon que Sam ne connaissant absolument pas, et il l'écoutait en riant. L'optimisme forcé de Rachel à chaque instant de sa vie lui avait manqué.

En fait, pas mal de choses lui avaient manquées depuis qu'il avait quitté Lima. Mercedes, d'abord. Puis il s'en étai remit, et finalement, tous ses amis au grand complet. Puis McKinley tout entier, les cours du Glee Club, les petits sourires dans les couloirs, les compétitions publiques avec les autres chorales... Il en était même venu au point, presque, de regretter les slushies des grandes brutes du football. Si Finn et Rachel n'était pas venus ce week-end, s'ils lui avaient laissé un mois de plus, alors il aurait tout donné pour connaître à nouveau les humiliations de McKinley.

C'était à cela qu'il pensait lorsque tout devenait trop dur. Quand ses parents se disputaient, ou qu'un nouveau coup rude venait ébranler la maison, ou bien et surtout, à chaque fois qu'il se rendait au club de streap-tease, prétendant travailler au fast-food du coin. Au Glee Club et au fait que, quelque part pas bien loin, un quinzaine de personnes pensaient à lui. Mais aujourd'hui, plus besoin de se rappeler tout cela, parce qu'il y retournait pour de bon.

« -Finn, renchérit une fois de plus Rachel en touchant le bras de son petit ami qui conduisait, comme j'ai dit déjà, la première fois qu'il a chanté? J'ai dit un truc, oh, tu sais bien...

-Magique, ma puce. Tu as dit qu'il était magique, répondit Finn, les yeux rivé sur la toute.

-Ah oui! Oui, oui, Sam, c'est ça : il est magique!

-Ah oui? dit Sam, un rien moqueur.

-Je ne plaisante pas, se vexa légèrement Rachel, il est vraiment magique. Tellement magique que Brittany y a vraiment cru, et qu'elle pense que c'est un lutin ou un farfadet, comme il est irlandais, et qu'il est invisible pour les autres.

-Ah, ça c'est bien Britt', dit Sam, franchement amusé.

-Bon, tout ce que je voulais dire, reprit la jeune femme, c'est que ce gars, Rory, il est magique. Il est génial! Quand il est venu, il a chanté, tu sais, cette chanson de Tommy Thompson...

-Take care of yourself, ma puce, ajouta Finn, toujours concentré sur sa route.

-C'est ça! Enfin bref, en tout cas, il chante divinement bien.

-Et il chante souvent, demanda Sam, intrigué et taquin. »

Rachel se tut immédiatement. Bon, il était allé un peu loin, visiblement. La répartition des solos avait l'air d'être un sujet de tension intense, au moins autant que l'an dernier. Sam baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son amie. Heureusement, Finn trouva d'une main un vieux cd qui trainait, sorte de compilation que Quinn lui avait fait, et sur laquelle se trouvait This Love, de Marron5, que Rachel et Sam entonnèrent comme deux gamins.

« -Je pense que nous n'avons pas été présentés dans les formes... Rory Flanagan, dit un petit brun en tendant la main à Sam. »

Rien n'avait changé dans la salle de chant. Sam était heureux d'être revenu. Dès les premiers moments de son arrivée, il s'était sentit comme chez lui. Les sourires étaient peut-être, il le réalisait désormais, la chose qui lui avait le plus manqué. Il s'était empressé de chanter, afin de marquer un peu le coup. Et puis, cela avait été l'heure des cours. Sauf que lui, rentré la veille, n'avait pas encore eut le temps de s'inscrire, et qu'il trainait désormais dans l'école, attendant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Figgins.

A la bibliothèque, fatigué par le poids de sa guitare, il s'était finalement laissé tombé sur une chaise. C'était alors que ce gars qu'il avait aperçu dans le fond de la salle du Glee Club était entré une nouvelle fois dans son champs de vision. Lors de la réunion du Club, tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas eut le temps d'aller se présenter, mais c'était désormais l'autre garçon qui venait vers lui.

En souriant, Sam prit la main de Rory et la serra énergiquement.

« -Ah oui, l'irlandais! Rachel m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais? C'est vrai que tu es un lutin? »

Rory rit doucement, et le sourire de Sam s'élargit. Après avoir passé les derniers mois à danser à moitié nu pour des dizaines de femmes mures en délire, il se plaisait à fréquenter plus de garçons, et retrouver ses amis du Glee Club avait été un soulagement. En plus, l'irlandais lui plaisait bien : il avait de grands yeux bleus et semblait sourire en permanence.

« -Bof, je crois bien que même Brittany n'y croit plus, à cette histoire de leprechaun, répondit Rory. Mais je suis une sorte de lutin, même en vrai : je suis quand même capable d'avaler cinq litres de bière le soir de la Saint Patrick. »

Ce fut au tour de Sam de rire. Décidément, il était bien sympa, le nouveau. Malgré l'absence de Mercedes, il allait quand même bien rire cette année au Glee Club. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles s'obstinaient dans leur idée de groupe indépendant (Rachel lui ayant tout raconté sur le chemin), mais il avait quand même eut le temps de les voir à la pause et de fêter plus ou moins leur retrouvailles. Santana était même venue elle-même le voir dans la salle du Glee Club.

« -Eh, Rory, reprit Sam, Rachel m'a dit un truc marrant dans la voiture.

-Ah oui?

-Oui. Elle dit que tu es magique, dit Sam tandis que Rory souriait de plus belle. Parce que tu chante bien, ajouta le jeune homme blond.

-Ah, euh... bégaya Rory, perdant quelque peu son sourire. Ah, c'est vrai?

-Oui, et j'aimerai bien vérifier ça, continua Sam qui n'avait rien remarqué. J'ai encore du temps, tu ne veux pas aller chanter avec moi?

-Euh, non, là, je ne peux pas, répondit le jeune homme en blanchissant à vu d'œil et en reculant d'un pas. Mais peut-être à plus!

-Mais attends! »

Trop tard, Rory avait déjà quitté la bibliothèque, laissant Sam plutôt désappointé.

« -Il est quand même bizarre, ce mec, Rory, non?

-Ben, Sam, répondit Arty, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? Je le trouve plutôt cool, moi. »

Autours de la table, les autres membres du groupe qui étaient présents hochèrent la tête, approuvant totalement Arty.

« -Ben, je ne sais pas... Je veux dire, quand on parle, il est sympa et tout, mais dès que je lui demande s'il veut chanter avec moi pour le club, il part presque en courant.

-Ah oui, demanda Tina depuis le bout de la table, c'est vrai? C'est bizarre, moi, quand je lui ai demandé un duo pour cette semaine, il était totalement d'accord!

-Et vous allez chanter quoi? dit soudain Mike, comme s'il se réveillait d'un coup.

-You can do magic, du groupe America**(1)**, répondit la jeune femme sur un ton suffisant. Ça colle bien à ce stupide thème des « groupes américains des années 80 » et puisque mon partenaire habituel s'est désisté...

-Tina... soupira Mike. C'est ma mère qui a prit ce rendez-vous médical à ce moment-ci, d'accord? Pour la dernière fois, oui, si j'avais pu rester, je serais venu chanter avec toi. »

Sam regarda les deux amoureux se disputer un moment, les yeux dans le vague. Ainsi, Rory voulait bien chanter avec les autres... C'est vrai qu'en deux semaines, il n'avait pas réclamé la scène une seule fois, et bêtement, Sam avait pensé qu'il était trop timide pour chanter. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il réfléchit un instant.

Et si Rory ne l'aimait juste pas? Cela lui semblait étrange, parce que lorsque les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés seuls, ce qui était arrivé plusieurs fois durant les deux semaines écoulé, il n'y avait eut aucune trace de mépris ou d'hostilité de la part de Rory, qui affichait plutôt un air de franche camaraderie.

Il se décida d'un coup. Il allait devoir trouver une chanson et l'interpréter devant le Glee Club. Ainsi, Rory serait peut-être obligé de lui avouer enfin pourquoi il ne souhaitait pas chanter avec lui et surtout pourquoi il s'enfuyait en courant dès qu'ils abordaient le sujet. Sam sourit. Après l'avoir chanté des mois et des mois avec sa petite soeur, il avait la chanson parfait juste sous la main.

« -En plus, ajouta Arty alors que Tina et Mike se réconciliaient finalement, se câlinant l'un et l'autre, il me semble qu'il aime bien chanter : Brittany l'entend tous les soirs sous la douche, hein Britt'?

-Hum, c'est vrai. Ça m'a paru bizarre au début, parce que je pensais que les lutins ne se douchaient que dans des chaudrons empli de chocolat, mais finalement, je crois qu'il n'est pas très très magique. Ou alors, il se lave avec la bassine à confiture de Maman, ce qui explique pourquoi il sent toujours le bonbon.

-Oh, tu as remarqué toi aussi, s'exclama Santana. Merci! Et moi qui pensais être la seule à trouver que cette odeur de sucrerie était étrange! C'est comme un chewing-gum géant qui marche et parle, et c'est. Super. Flippant. »

Sam rit de la plaisanterie. Il n'avait pas remarqué de l'irlandais sentait bizarre. La seule chose qu'il trouvait bizarre chez lui, c'était peut-être cet accent qui, parfois, le poussait à ne pas comprendre totalement ce que l'autre lui disait. Ainsi, l'autre jour, dans un couloir, il avait bien crut pendant un moment que Rory lui demandait de l'embrasser, alors qu'en fait, le jeune homme lui demandait de l'emmener, ne voulant pas arriver chez les Pierces après que le diner ai commencé.

Sam se pinça mentalement. Cette histoire de Rory commençait décidément à prendre beaucoup de place dans sa tête, et avec les études qui reprenaient, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Glee Club. Sam ne pouvait plus attendre, il trépignait d'impatience sur sa chaise. Enfin, Schuster arriva, et il leva directement la main.

« -Whoa, quel enthousiasme, Sam!

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas très en rapport avec les thème de cette semaine, mais il faut vraiment, vraiment que je fasse passer un message, M. Schue...

-J'apprécierais, pour une fois, que ce cours ne soit plus juste votre boite à lettres, les gars, répondit le professeur, un peu las. Ou alors, que vous colliez au thème, dans ce cas-là. Mais enfin, on t'écoute, Sam. Après tout, tu viens de rentrer. »

Sam se leva et, contre toute attente, alla s'assoir au piano. Il se concentra, cela devrait revenir facilement... Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait de piano dans sa vie, mais ces trois notes, il les connaissait bien. Il regarda une dernière fois en direction de Rory, vérifiant que ce dernier l'écoutait bien, et commença sa comptine, égrainant sans relâche les trois petites notes.

« Now I know my ABC Next time won't you sing with me? Now I know my ABC Next time won't you sing with me? »**(2)**

Derrière, il entendit que ses amis riaient, et il leva la tête de son piano. Les autres membres du groupes semblaient plutôt ravit de sa performance, même s'il n'avait chanté qu'une vieille comptine éculé qui servait à faire apprendre leur alphabet aux petits. Même M. Schue paraissait rire. Mais Sam ne cherchait que le regard de Rory, qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à esquiver le sien. Au moins, il avait compris à qui ce message s'adressait.

« -Et, quel était ton message, Sam, demanda finalement M. Schue tandis que le jeune homme allait se rassoir.

-Oh, je voudrais juste qu'une certaine personne, qui se reconnaitra, accepte enfin de chanter avec moi. »

Un petit silence suivit sa déclaration, puis le professeur frappa dans ses mains, annonçant qu'il était temps de reprendre le vrai travail.

Les semaines passèrent. Sam décida de continuer son manège : il chanta Tell me baby, des Red Hot Chili Pepper**(3)**, Just do it du Coppacabana Club**(4)**, You better you bet, des Who**(5)**, et finalement Why don't we do it in the road? des Beatles**(6)**. A chaque fois, il obtenait la même réaction : Rory détournait le regard, s'arrangeait pour ne pas le croiser de la journée, et paraissait totalement normal le lendemain.

Paradoxalement, Sam commençait à passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Rory. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu chanter, sa performance avec Tina ayant été annulée puisque finalement, Mike n'avait pas été obligé d'aller à « ce rendez-vous stupide et si elle en reprend un elle va m'entendre ». Sam avait trouvé cela incroyablement impoli et méchant de la part du couple. D'accord, ils s'aimaient, mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour exclure totalement Rory? Et si ce dernier avait vraiment envie de chanter? Et puis, mais cela Sam ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié, il était encore plus exaspéré par la conduite de ses amis parce qu'une fois de plus, il n'entendrait pas le jeune homme chanter.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de passer du temps avec lui. Ils avaient un point commun d'importance : tous deux vivaient dans une maison étrangère, loin de leurs familles. Alors, souvent, pour ne pas oublier où ils étaient, ils sortaient tous les deux, et dormaient parfois l'un chez l'autre. Et ils buvaient un peu, parfois (Sam gardant toujours précieusement sur lui les numéro de M. Schue), puis rentraient et regardaient des films, ou parlaient de filles, enfin, des trucs normaux comme Puck et Finn pouvaient en faire ensemble. Mais aussi, et cela troublait un peu Sam, qui n'avait pas osé en parler à Rory, comme Blaine et Kurt pouvaient en faire aussi (sauf peut-être pour les filles. Ou alors, pas dans les même termes).

Sam n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, mais au bout de quelques fois, il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence : toute cette histoire de chant lui avait tourné la tête. La preuve, durant la semaine passée, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Mercedes. Et l'autre soir, alors que les deux garçons étaient allés au cinéma, il avait faillit prendre la main de Rory dans le noir, avant de retomber brutalement sur terre en se rappelant qu'il était avec un garçon, et non une fille, et que son geste risquait de mal passer. En plus, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait voulu faire ça.

Sam respira. Il ne voulait pas y penser. L'important, maintenant, c'était qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Et il voulait que Rory chante.

Cette fois, Sam était peut-être allé un peu loin. Il le comprenait, à présent. Chanter Don't you want me? du groupe Human League**(7)** était peut-être un peu trop, en effet. Et cela expliquait en grande partie pourquoi Rory s'était levé, l'avait bousculé, et était sorti de la salle sans rien dire. Auparavant, les chansons avaient toujours été mignonnes, ou enfantines. Depuis les Beatles, c'était comme si Sam avait oublié son objectif premier, qui était de faire chanter Rory, et lui proposait juste des invitations plus que douteuses.

Il comprenait très bien que Rory n'ait plus envie de le voir, et ne prit même pas la peine de lui courir après. Pendant la semaine qui suivit, le jeune homme ne lui adressa pas la parole. Il ne vint pas chez lui, comme il lui avait promit, le jeudi soir, pour regarder une rediffusion de Star Wars. Et il loupa même la réunion du Glee Club qui devait avoir lieu la semaine suivante. En fait, si Sam n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de lui par Brittany et qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu dans les couloirs une ou deux fois, de loin et avant que Rory ne s'enfuit, il aurait même pu croire que le jeune homme n'avait jamais existé.

Sauf que Sam réalisa quelque chose. Rory lui manquait. C'était stupide, mais c'était ainsi. Ne plus le voir au Glee Club, et même en dehors, et surtout ne plus le tanner pour qu'il chante était devenu des moments importants de la journée de Sam. Surtout embarrasser Rory pour qu'il chante, c'était peut-être la meilleure partie de la journée. Il devenait tout rouge, et baissait les yeux, ses pommettes brillaient légèrement, et pendant quelques minutes, il ne disait plus rien, avant de s'enfuir tout doucement, comme un gamin vexé.

Et puis, il y avait plus que cela. Ne plus sortir le soir, ne plus avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, quelqu'un qui puisse vraiment comprendre ce qu'il ressentait devenait pesant. Finn était génial, mais Finn ne comprenait pas vraiment, et puis Finn avait Rachel. Kurt était quelqu'un de super, mais Kurt avait Blaine, et Kurt était à cent lieux de vraiment saisir à quel point ses parents et ses frères et sœurs maquaient à Sam. Rory comprenait vraiment lui, et puis c'était un peu le seul avec qui Sam pouvait se permettre de se relâcher. L'autre jour, en regardant Rain Man, il avait faillit pleurer. Et puis il s'était retourné, et avait vu que Rory semblait dans le même état que lui. Alors ils avaient éclaté de rire tous les deux, se sentant soudainement un peu moins seul.

Sam sourit en se remémorant ce moment étrange. Puis il sentit quelque chose le percuter de plein fouet, et lui saisir la main. Il résista, étonné en réalisant qui le trainait ainsi.

« -Rory?

-Suis-moi, ordonna ce dernier sans ajouter un mot de plus. »

Sam se laissa entrainé dans un salle vide, et s'assit, tandis que le garçon tournait et gesticulait dans tous les sens devant ses yeux.

« -Tu ne parles pas avant que j'ai terminé, c'est d'accord? »

Sam acquiesça.

« -Bon, bah voilà, je ne connais que des chansons d'amour débiles, mais bon, enfin... Rory rougissait à vue d'œil. »

Oh oh. Sam se rappelait d'avoir dit quelque chose comme ça, le premier jour de son arrivée, alors qu'il parlait avec Quinn dans un coin de la salle. La jeune femme lui avait demandé pourquoi de la country et pas Justin Bieber, étant donné que c'était son chanteur fétiche, et Sam lui avait répondu qu'il en avait fini avec « ces chansons d'amour stupides », ou quelque chose dans le même goût. C'était donc pour cela que Rory ne voulait pas chanter. Il s'en voulait un peu désormais, de ne pas avoir compris.

« -Je... reprit Rory, mal assuré. Enfin, c'est que... Bref, j'y vais, et tu ne dis rien. »

Alors il lui tourna le dos, et commença à chanter. La chanson que Rachel avait indiqué dans la voiture, mais cela aurait pu être une autre, le résultat aurait été le même. Sam était conquit. Il le regardait, figé, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Rory savait chanter. Il savait juste, il lui suffisait de bouger les lèvres, Sam était totalement ensorcelé. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, il parvint à reprendre ses esprits, alors que Rory chantait toujours. Il se leva doucement, s'approchant sans faire de bruit. Il enlaça tout doucement le jeune homme, qui arrêta instantanément sa mélodie.

« -Non, je t'en prie, n'arrête pas, murmura Sam à l'oreille du garçon. C'est vrai ce que Rachel a dit, tu sais? Tu es vraiment magique. »

Il sentit le corps de Rory se raidir et devina plus qu'il ne vit que le jeune homme rougissait. Sam sourit. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre, qui semblait tétanisé, n'osant faire un seul mouvement. Sam respira profondément. C'était bien vrai, Santana ne s'était pas trompée : Rory sentait comme un magasin de bonbon, ou comme une de ces énormes sucettes multicolores que l'on trouvait dans les fêtes foraines.

« -Tu es vraiment magique, répéta Sam en relevant la tête, tu as réussi à ne me faire penser qu'à toi pendant les trois dernières semaines. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit sur les chansons d'amour.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Rory. »

Même sa voix avait rougie.

« -C'est juste que tu chantais trop bien, alors il fallait que je m'entraine avant que tu puisse m'entendre, sinon j'aurai été ridicule, en comparaison, avoua le jeune homme en un souffle. »

Sam le serra plus fort. Il lui semblait désormais que toutes ses considérations sur ses sentiments étaient vaines et non-avenues, et qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir longtemps.

« -Je suis aussi désolé, reprit-il en chuchotant, de t'avoir proposé de coucher avec moi devant tout le Glee Club, l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

-Oh, mais je ne suis pas vexé, déclara Rory un peu plus fort. J'ai juste réalisé qu'il fallait que je m'entraine plus avant que tu ne me fasses une déclaration d'amour en public. »

Il rit un peu, un petit rire gêné mais pourtant sincère.

« -Cela te dérangerait si je te faisais une déclaration d'amour en public? demanda Sam, à la fois troublé et curieux.

-Je... Enfin, c'est dire que, ben, bafouilla Rory, peu à l'aise, je préférerai être le premier au courant. Seul. Avant tout le monde. C'est tout. »

Sam la lâcha, et vit les épaules du jeune homme s'affaisser, relâchant la tension qui l'avait saisit lorsque Sam l'avait prit dans ses bras. Mais il se crispa à nouveau lorsque Sam lui prit la main et le força à se retourner et à le regarder. Comme s'il avait peur, Rory ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il pu.

« -Tu es vraiment trop mignon, murmura Sam. Si par hasard, je t'embrassais maintenant, tu me rejetterais? »

Rory ne répondit rien, pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre à s'en faire mal. Mais la simple pression accrue qu'il exerça sur la main de Sam l'encouragea, et il approcha doucement son visage du sien, posant encore plus doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rory goûtait le bonbon, c'était une évidence. Quelque chose comme la guimauve ou les fraises tagada. Et puis Sam n'y pensa plus trop. C'était juste tout doux, et il remonta sa main le long du bras de Rory, l'attirant un peu plus à lui. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du garçon, qui frémit sous la caresse et agrippa sa manche. Alors Sam approfondit encore le baiser, effleurant délicatement la langue de son ami avec la sienne, puis le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer plus fort. Un grognement approbateur répondit à son geste et il posa une main sur le ventre de son vis-à-vis, le frôlant du bout des doigts.

Soudain, Rory fit un mouvement vers l'arrière et rompit le baiser. Il semblait perplexe.

« -Ça ne va pas? lui demanda Sam, brusquement inquiet.

-Si... C'est que, eh bien... Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, expliqua Rory tout bas, les yeux rivés au sol. »

Sam le regarda. On aurait presque dit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Alors Sam le serra plus fort dans ses bras, prenant finalement sa décision.

« -Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça, tu sais? dit-il calmement. Je reste avec toi, va, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es quand même magique, tu sais, je ne vais pas te laisser filer comme ça. Enfin, à une condition. »

Rory leva les yeux, partagé entre l'inquiétude et la tendresse.

« -Tu chanteras avec moi, maintenant? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire bêtement, avant que Sam ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notes :**

Je sais, je sais, il y a trèèèès peu de chance qu'ils chantent toutes ces chansons (qui sont sur youtube, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre les liens ici = fail absolu), seulement il est difficile de trouver des chansons célèbres, potables pour Glee et en plus qui collent à mon thème. Donc désolée, mais ça sera ça ^^

Je sais, je sais (échooooo...), cette fanfiction n'est pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on pourrait attendre, mais 1) première fic Glee et 2) après de longs mois sans écrire, ça ne revient que lentement. Les prochaines seront mieux, c'est promis! Sur ce, see ya! :)


End file.
